firefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Edward County Fire Department
History The Prince Edward County Fire Department was created through the formation of Prince Edward County in 1998. The new fire service amalgamated those of the following municipalities: * the Town of Picton; * the Villages of Bloomfield and Wellington; and * the Townships of Ameliasburgh, Athol, Hallowell, Hillier, North Marysburgh, Sophiasburgh and South Marysburgh. Fire Stations Apparatus roster Ameliasburgh Fire Station - 13 Coleman St., Ameliasburgh Built 1983 :Pumper 54 - 1989 Ford F800 / Almonte (625/1000) Carrying Place Fire Station - 3819 County Road #3, Carrying Place Built 1972 :Tanker 51 - 1972 GMC C5500 (-/1500) Consecon Fire Station - 81 Consecon Main St., Consecon Built 1981 :Pumper 62 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (840/1400) :Unit 66 - 1985 Ford F150 / FD-built water source (500/-) :Parade - 1935 Bickle-Seagrave pump (600/80) (ex-Kingston Fire and Rescue Services) Demorestville Fire Station - 2771 County Road 5, Demorestville Built 1971/1975 :Tanker 42 - 1997 International 4900 / 1980 Almonte (-/1500) :Rescue 43 '- 2009 Ford ?/FD-built cube van rescue Hillier Fire Station - 65 Station Rd., Hillier Built 1952/1962 :'Pumper 61 - 1997 GMC Top Kick / Almonte (840/1200/20F) :Tanker 64 - 1981 GMC C7000 / Sunderland (-/2100) :Rescue 65 - 1987 Ford E350 / Unicell (ex-Kingston Fire and Rescue Services) Fire Station #22 - 126 County Road 32, Bloomfield :Pumper 23 - 1978 Chevrolet C65 / MTI (625 front-mount/1500) :1988 Ford C8000 / Superior pump (1050/500/50' telesqurt) (ex-Gananoque Fire Department) :Unit 21 - 2006 Ford F450 / 2012 FD-built brush tender :Rescue 29 - 1993 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue :Parade - 1958 Ford C500 / Marmon Herrington/ King brush tender (ex-Canadian Army) Milford Fire Station - 3080 County Road 10, Milford Built 1991/1995 :Pumper 31 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (840/1400) :Tanker 32 - 1982 GMC C7000 / Forman (-/2200) :Rescue 33 - 1986 Chevrolet Van 30 / Unicell Fire Station #1 - 2 Ross St., Picton Built 1856 :Pumper 14 - 2001 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) :Pump 15 - 1985 Ford C800 / Thibault (840/500) :Rescue 12 - 2004 Ford E350 / Unicell :Parade - 1936 Dodge / Bickle pump Fire Station #21 - 343 County Road 22, Loch Sloy Industrial Park, Prince Edward Heights Built 1943/1977 :Pumper 22 - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable :Tanker 27 - '2013 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable :'Tanker 28 - 1982 GMC C7000 / Krohnert (-/1700) :Rescue 24 - 1987 Ford E350 / Childs Rossmore Fire Station - 219 County Road 3, Rossmore Built 1969 :Pump 57 - 2012 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable (1500/1000) :Tanker 59 - 2007 GMC :Rescue 58 - 1990 GMC Vandura 3500 / Excel Waupoos Fire Station - 4415 County Road 8, Waupoos East :1987 GMC 7000 tanker (port./1700) Wellington Fire Station - 44 Belleville St., Wellington Built 1947/1988 :Pump 71 - 2001 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry (1050/1000) :Tanker 72 - 1996 GMCTop Kick / Almonte (port//1500) :Rescue 73 - 2005 Ford E350 / Unicell :Parade - 1951 GMC / Bickle pump (500/500) Assignment unknown :2003 Freightliner FL80 / American Lafrance/Hub pumper (1050/1000) :2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry pumper (840/1400) :1995 Ford F800 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (ex-P57) :1993 Ford F700 / Almonte pumper (625/1100) :1990 GMC Top Kick / Almonte tanker (-/1500) :1986 Dodge Ram 350 rescue van :1977 GMC 6500 / Richardson tanker (port./1800) Retired apparatus :1998 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (Destroyed in grass fire) :1981 Ford F800 / King pumper (625/500) (Sold to North Frontenac Fire Department) :1979 GMC 7000 / King pumper (625/500) :1979 Ford L8000 / Mueller-Richardson tanker (-/1700) :1979 GMC Grumman step van rescue :1978 Ford cube van rescue :1976 Chevrolet K30 / FD-built brush tender (500/300) :1974 Ford C8000 / 1976 Saskatoon pumper (1050/500) :1972 GMC 6500 tanker (-/1500) :1972 GMC 6500 / King pumper (625/500) :1970 Dodge 600 / Thibault pumper (625/500) Future plans In October 2012, Prince Edward County Council agreed to move forward on a fire master plan that would see five existing stations replaced by two new buildings. The Picton, Mallory and Prince Edward Heights fire halls would be replaced by a large new station located near the intersection of the Loyalist Parkway and Sandy Hook Road west of Picton. Similarly, the stations in Hillier and Consecon would be replaced by a new station in Consecon. Overall, the number of stations would drop from twelve to nine. Personnel numbers would remain the same, but fewer vehicles would be operated. The study is available through the County website. External links County of Prince Edward Fire Department Category:Prince Edward County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus